Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to systems and methods for multiple legal game providers, and more particularly to lottery ticket selling with a single platform.
Description of the Related Art
Interactive lottery games are also known in the art wherein players interact with the gaming authority over Network System. For example, games have been proposed whereby a player may purchase a ticket directly from the gaming authority via the Internet and select certain criteria related to the game from a set of different options, such as the numbers the player wishes to play, or the specific drawing the ticket will be played.
Communications devices and other equivalent electronic client device, such as smart phones, PDAs, and personal computers are used to transmit messages and data having a wide range of informational content. Determining the location of the communications device during a transmission is sometimes determinable by means of a global position system (“GPS”) located within the communications device. Alternatively the communications device may be geographically located by triangulation.
The geographic location of a human being/game client during the transmission or receipt of information, such as in a lottery ticket purchase, is in nearly all circumstances relevant to the legality of the act of communications. In particular, the purchase of lottery tickets are on occasion limited to transactions where the purchaser/game client is legally required to be located within a predetermined geography of a legal jurisdiction, for example, within state boundary lines by a governing or regulatory body. Still other practical examples of verifying the geographic location of a human being/game client during a transaction would be legally relevant would include the placing of a wager with legitimate casinos.
The methods of determining the location of a communications device having a GPS receiving circuit are well known in the art. In addition, methods of determining the location, or approximate location, of a wireless communications device by means of triangulation, and other suitable prior art methods, are well known in the art.
Statutes and laws in effect in certain jurisdictions by a governing or regulatory body have empowered electronic signatures. Certain statutes have authorized electronic signatures as valid to rely upon for confirming the age and identity of the signer. These electronic signature statues have increased the capability of communications devices and Network System as media for implementing and recording legally recognizable actions.